Mujer
by spookygolin
Summary: la vocesita...¿cual vocecita?...esa que te dice que no puedes...pero ahora quiero morir feliz sin arrepentimientos sin los hubiera..quiero vivir


**Mujer**

Por: golin

 **buenas tardes kakahinas esta vez les dejo este pequeño one-shot que corresponde al reto "musica que inspira" pedido por la Sociedad del Sharingan de Plata. asi que esta es mi aportacion, espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **la cancion se llama woman del querido John Lennon..asi que si gustan viajar un poco conmigo...pueden hacerlo**

 **todos los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad del señor kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestado para entrenerme y entretenerlos...**

Si alguien pudiera verme justo ahora, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que se burlaría de mí ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque el gran kakashi, el ninja que copia está a menos de veinte metros de distancia, de la mujer que hace que sus piernas comiencen a temblar, y no tiene la menor idea de cómo acercársele; esto es rotundamente algo estúpido e inaudito, un hombre como yo no puede comportarse así; mi experiencia con mujeres…al diablo con esas malditas experiencias, ella no se puede comparar con nadie-suspirando-aquí la pregunta es ¿Cómo diablos hago para que estas reacciones desaparezcan? Por kami sama que alguien me explique.

―oh…kakashi mi eterno rival

―no podría haber sido otro kami-cerrando sus ojos ante la inminente llegada de su amigo-ahora no gai

―vamos kakashi, solo un reto para este día…no dejes que la llama de la juventud te abandone

―mi llama está muy joven y no me ha abandonado gai…pero por ahora no puedo-mirando hacia la mujer-

―no me digas que estas en servicio porque si lo estas-una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro-ahora entiendo mi eterno rival

―que entiendes…

―vamos kakashi que tu vista se halla a casi veinte metros de aquí, con esa bella flor-elevando su pulgar-

―no sé de qué me hablas-volteando para otro lado-estaba meditando

―pues espero que tu meditación haya sido suficientemente profunda y que por lo menos luzcas igual de feliz que esa bella flor al recibir a sus compañeras las flores como obsequio-hatake voltea rápidamente-

―ese amor juvenil…inspiración para…

―quien es ese-molesto-

―hm…ni idea kakashi, un posible visitante…cada una de nuestros capullos ha florecido magníficamente es normal que chicos de otras aldeas se interesen en ellas.

―aquí también pueden obtener esa atención

―tal vez si…tal vez no, la cuestión es ver quién se atreve-sonriendo por la actitud de su amigo-

―cualquiera podrá atreverse, pero ninguno de los que se le acerquen será digno de estar con ella…

―y que es lo que esa delicada flor merece

―amor…felicidad…aprecio-metiendo una de sus manos a su pantalón-

―y como sabes que ese chico no puede darle eso

―porque no ve lo que ella es realmente, esta absorto en su belleza, en su apellido, en su fama que no puede ver más allá de todo eso…así que, él no es para ella

―y quien si lo es kakashi…

―aquel dispuesto a amarla sin miedo, el que vea su belleza pero no la exterior si no la que irradia cada que te brinda una sonrisa, una palabra de aliento, que no le importe su posición o rango familiar, que la admire por su valentía, por su entrega, por su asombrosa capacidad de dar amor a cambio de nada, aquel que no se empeñe en protegerla pues no lo necesita…ella no es la persona débil que muchos piensan

―mi eterno rival la llama del amor irradia por todo tu cuerpo, haces que desee sentirla… mil lagartijas despertaran esa pasión

―nunca pararas ¿cierto?

―lo hare cuando mi llama desaparezca

―entonces tendremos esa llama de la juventud por un largo…largo tiempo-ambos comienzan a reír-

―y que hay de ti kakashi

―hm…yo tengo una muy buena colección de los libros de jiraya, eso me cubrirá por un buen tiempo-mirando a los dos jóvenes que se hallaban sonriendo plácidamente-

―y eso te basta

―hasta que tsunade sama me envié de misión o yamato pague los baños termales-moviendo la mano dentro de su pantalón-

―no hablaba de eso mi viejo amigo-colocando una mano sobre su hombro-

―no es lo que estás pensando gai

―como sabes que es lo que estoy pensando…no eres un yamanaka

―no estoy para juegos

―el único que veo que juega aquí…eres tu-kakashi lo mira-

―no lo entiendes

―tal vez no, porque no se cuánto tiempo más permanecerás aquí de pie…cuando deberías de estar-señalando a la pareja-

―es imposible

―el gran hatake kakashi diciendo que es imposible-poniendo cara de susto-por kami ni en la cuarta guerra ninja te escuche decir eso

―las situaciones son totalmente diferentes…estábamos luchando por nuestra existencia

― ¿y esto no es una lucha para tu vida? Nadie puede estar solo, merecemos tener a alguien a nuestro lado

―y que hay de ti

―mi eterno rival yo soy feliz con lo que tengo, lee, tenten y yo somos una hermosa familia, esos chicos renuevan mi espíritu…pero el que me preocupa eres tú

―es complicado…soy mayor que ella

―y eso que importa, cuando el sentimiento es verdadero todo lo demás pasa a segundo término, olvídate de esa vocecita que te dice que eres viejo…la edad mi rival no se mide con el corazón

―mi vocecita…

―si…todos tenemos una voz interior…como el chacra, como la determinación pero a comparación de estas cosas, nuestra vocecita puede jugarnos malas pasadas, así que-comenzando a caminar-vas a serle caso a tus miedos o simplemente elegirás comenzar a vivir…

Kakashi se quedó en el mismo lugar, como si sus pies se hubieran pegado al suelo negándole la oportunidad de irse de aquel parque en donde dos jóvenes seguían compartiendo risas y miradas cómplices ¿Qué caso tenía el seguir albergando sus sentimientos? ¿Qué garantía podía tener de que sus sueños se pudieran cumplir? Miles de frases e ideas agolparon su mente e instintivamente negó con su cabeza ¿era esto de lo que gai hablaba? Estas miles de voces que lo taladran son las culpables de no poder comprenderse ni el mismo.

Un cuerpo humano consta de unos sesenta billones de células individualizadas y la vida es la fuerza inherente que armoniza el infinitamente complejo funcionamiento de este arrebatador número de células. A cada momento, enormes cantidades de estas células mueren y son reemplazadas por el nacimiento de otras. A este nivel, cada uno de nosotros está experimentando día a día los ciclos de nacimiento y muerte…y el copy ninja lo estaba viviendo justo ahora con el nudo de voces internas.

―kakashi sempai….

―tenzou…

―que no soy…-suspirando en derrota-no tiene caso

―que sucede…

―hokage sama lo busca-prestando atención a la fija mirada de su sempai-

―hm…iré en unos minutos

―lo esperaba desde la mañana kakashi sempai-rascándose la cabeza-ya es más de medio día

―tuve que ayudarle a una anciana a cruzar la calle y me perdí de camino a la torre

―y ya pude notar en donde se perdió-sonriendo-

―no es lo que crees…

―si gai no me hubiera dicho que estaba totalmente ido de este planeta, me hubiera sorprendido y creído que estaba muerto…

―eso es tonto

―si viera lo que yo veo….lo entendería

―vamonos-dandose la vuelta-

―no ira a verla

―para que…está en muy buena compañía

―y como sabe que su acompañante le es placentero

―no se aleja de el-mirando de nuevo-

―a veces me sorprende sempai…su vocecita lo limita

―….

―se ha olvidado de quien estamos hablando…

Kakashi miro a yamato con una sonrisa, el tenía razón por un instante olvido de que persona estaban hablando, se había dejado llevar por esas vocecitas que le decían que el sentirse así era ridículo, que a su edad lo único que podía hacer era resignarse, vivir solo y dejar un legado a la aldea, enseñar a mas generaciones como proteger a los que amaban…pero entonces como podía llamarse un maestro ejemplar si no tenía a nadie que proteger.

―dile a tsunade sama que aún no me encuentras-caminando-

―esta vez sí que te perdiste en el sendero de la vida sempai-riendo y desapareciendo en una nube de humo-

Los dos jóvenes permanecían en esa charla tan amena, pero uno de ellos pudo percatarse de la figura imponente que se acercaba y en automático su cuerpo se tensó.

―buenas tardes chicos-voz seria-

―kakashi sensei-la chica se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia-

―es un honor conocer a uno de los ninjas más famosos de las cuatro naciones-tendiendo la mano-hotaru adachi…

―un gusto adachi-mirando a la chica-interrumpo algo

―eh…bueno-adachi nervioso-solo platicábamos

―hm…entonces no tendrás ningún problema si me la llevo-serio-

―no…claro que no-acercándose- podemos vernos después

―hm…

―estaré viniendo más a menudo a la aldea así que-kakashi no le quitaba la mirada de encima, acción que intimido más al chico-ojala podamos salir

―claro hotaru san-sonrisa-que tengas excelente viaje

―adiós-sonrisa-…hatake sama-reverencia-con su permiso-el chico se alejó del parque mientras uno de los presentes soltaba una risa-

―es usted muy cruel kakashi sensei

― ¿cruel? Lo dice la persona que le da esperanza a alguien que en definitiva no la tiene

―y como esta tan seguro de que no la tiene-sonrisa-

―porque-acercándose-alguien me lo hizo creer así

― ¿de verdad?

―si…y hoy descubrí algo muy importante

―de que se trata-intrigada-

―voy a morir…

―está jugando verdad…-asustada-

―no…la vida o la muerte ¿Cuál es la diferencia? La muerte no discrimina, nos despoja de todo de la fama, la riqueza y el poder son todos inútiles en esos momentos finales de la vida; cuando el momento llega, en lo único que podemos confiar es en nosotros mismos. Ésta es una confrontación imponente ante la cual nos presentamos con la sola armadura de nuestra cruda humanidad, del registro real de lo que hemos hecho, de cómo hemos escogido vivir nuestras vidas…y no hacemos más que preguntarnos ¿He sido fiel a mí mismo? ¿Qué contribución he aportado yo al mundo? ¿Cuáles son mis satisfacciones o pesares? Para morir bien, uno tiene que haber vivido bien. Para quienes han vivido fieles a sus convicciones, para quienes han trabajado por llevar felicidad a los demás, la muerte puede venir como un placentero descanso, como un sueño bien ganado después de un día de agradable entrenamiento…

―kakashi sensei…

―y es aquí cuando descubro que estoy más muerto que vivo…y no quiero seguir de esta manera-tomando sus manos-quiero vivir

―vivira-calida sonrisa-

―eres una extraordinaria mujer…y me es tan difícil expresarte mis emociones y pensamientos

―no hacen falta, sus acciones me lo dicen

―siempre estaré en deuda contigo, no te alejaste…me enseñaste a amar…y a sanar a ese pequeño niño dentro de un hombre

―todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…nada es imposible

―mantenme cerca de tu corazón por favor…

―me está asustando kakashi sensei, suena como si no fuera a volver

―no te asustes-sonrisa-lo último que deseo es causarte pena o dolor

―se ira de misión

―si…es por eso que antes de irme tenía que hablar contigo

―todo saldrá bien ya vera…

―la vida de un ninja es impredecible, tú lo sabes bien, por eso si muero mañana quiero hacerlo feliz, sin arrepentimientos, sin los hubiera…-sacando lo que mantenía en su pantalón- toma, no lo abras ahora espera a estar en casa-la chica lo recibe- tengo que irme o de lo contrario tsunade sama sí que me matara hoy-sonriendo-

―gracias kakashi sensei-tomando el obsequio y pegándoselo a su pecho-cuídese por favor

Hatake se alejó del lugar rumbo a la torre hokage, su misión debía ser de alto rango de lo contrario no lo solicitaría, esta podría ser su ultimo misión, sus últimas horas de vida y el sentimiento que lo acompañaba no era de dolor, ni de soledad, pasara lo que pasara iba a entregar el todo por el todo hasta el último final…nada acaba hasta que acaba y quien sabe…el universo podría estar dentro del y todo podía ser posible.

En una cálida habitación la joven mujer, se hallaba junto a la ventana con la luz de la luna como único testigo de la enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro, la cajita en una de sus manos, la pequeña nota en la otra. Sin duda todo es un Sincrodestino…

"hinata sé que la edad puede ser un impedimento, pero no puedo apartar de mi este sinfín de sentimientos que desde hace un año cargo conmigo, y es que tu llegada a mi vida fue tan inesperada, que aún me rio cada que recuerdo tus lindos sonrojos, tus tartamudeos; es extraño como la vida nos depara cosas tan extraordinarias ¿Quién iba a pensar que cada que te escondías detrás de esos arbustos para ver a naruto fuera yo el que callera bajo esos encantos? ¿Quién diría que este perro viejo terminaría siendo uno de tus mejores amigos? La vida está llena de extraños misterios y hay que valorar esos pequeños regalos que esta nos da, y es por eso que justo ahora puedo decirte una y otra vez…te amo…te amo y elijo ser parte de tu vida, compartir mi felicidad con la tuya…porque algo dentro de mi…la vocecita ahora sé que existe, me está diciendo que aceptaras. Así que espérame por favor, déjame llegar al final de mis días e irme con una sonrisa en mis labios sabiendo que tuve la fortuna de estar a tu lado"

―acepto kakashi…acepto…-colocándose el pequeño anillo-mi vocecita también me dijo que te amaba…

 **espero que les haya gustado...ya saben cualquier duda sugerencia o bomba molotov con gusto los recibo...un enorme beso y abrazo**


End file.
